User blog:William Seasteel/Issue of a State of Emergency
I have been sent a copy of the Treaty of Paris which declares a major faction of Europe as part of the Spanish Republic. In seeing this could potentially harm our society, I am issuing a State of Emergency, and Marshal Law. Anyone found guilty of getting us in a possible war is to be executed with trial. Also, I declare that we stay with the Holy Roman Catholic Church to avoid any hostile contact. Should the King of Spain accept, Switzerland is now officially deemed allies with the Papacy and Spain. Any man or woman convicted of betraying the union will be sentenced to death with trial. Any man or woman that speaks or acts harshly towards the union will be sentenced to life in prison without parole. '' ''Sincerely, King Tyler Crossbones "In spite of recent events, I'd like to verify a few things, and propose that we agree who truly rules, and ought to rule what, to prevent further wide-spread anarchy. As England has literally lost the will to continue fighting, this treaty will for the most part be Pro-Spanish. However, you will find that this treaty is not ultimately benefiting anybody, considering the fact that the nations that I, King Phillipe V Clemente am claiming, were all founded or conquered by myself, and those who serve/served under me. I hereby officially diminish The Euro-Holy Western Alliance and authorize the annexing of all of these nations listed below, by The newly reformed Spanish Republic. Spain *Claims Sicily *Claims Naples *Claims Sardinia *Claims Corsica *Claims France *Claims Russia *Claims The Ottoman Empire *Claims The Papal States *Claims The Vatican *Claims Austria The disputes regarding French succession and its official annexation into The Spanish Republic *Approximately a year ago, Grace Goldtimbers went inactive and temporarily instated her younger brother, Jack Bluehawk as the king of France. Bluehawk immediately began dispersing power amongst men in The EITC, which is why I urged Grace to return. Upon her return, roughly 8 months ago, she discharged Bluehawk, and took the crown for herself, as well as I, (seeing as I am still legally her husband). She went inactive shortly after this, and as I was currently busy ruling over Spain, I didn't mention my powers in France very often. However, Grace had made it clear to Bluehawk that if anything were to happen, that would remove me, and/or Grace from power, that Stardust would succeed as the heir. If she refused it, it would go to Cadet, and if he refused it, it would stay with me until I found someone else suitable to rule over France. Due to the great inactivity in France, Bluehawk found the audacity to instate his puppet, Bobby Moon, a former princess in Spain, as the Queen of France. Not only is this illegal, but it violates the very foundation of a monarchy seeing as Bobby Moon is not even in The French Royal Family. After this was done, several other people, including Jeremiah Garland, and Matthew O'Malley also tried to claim the French throne for themselves. As for Garland, this is the second time he has done this, once with Russia, once with France. I made it very clear that it would be different if they had an army to possibly "rebel" against me; but it just so happens that they do not. Not only that, but according to the laws of The POTCO Players Wiki, which evidently dictate everything, a leader can refuse war. So if they did ''have an army, (which they don't), and I simply did not want to fight them, I could cower behind my computer screen as John Breasly does on a daily basis. That all being said, I am the king of France. I am Phillipe V Clemente. It is possible to rule two nations at once. Anyone who wishes to dispute this fact is by all means free to ride head on into the maelstrom of war against the might of The greatest nation on the face of this planet. The Annexation of Sicily, Naples, Sardinia, Corsica, The Papal States, and The Vatican *Sicily - (Ben Squidskull sign here) *Naples - (Jade Stormfury sign here) *Sardinia - (Sam Ironshot sign here) *Corsica - (Ben Squidskull sign here) *The Papal States - Lord Hector Wildhayes *The Vatican - Lord Hector Wildhayes The Annexation of The Ottoman Empire Many people have put put under the impression that dictator Parax of The PPW rules this nation. This is incorrect. My son, Robert Shipstealer who is active, daily on POTCO, is the ruler of this nation. It is against the laws of RP which were agreed upon by Grace Goldtimbers, Robert McRoberts, Francis Bluehawk, myself, and several others, as well as the laws of The PPW itself to ''steal ''a nation from its active ruler. *The Ottoman Empire - (Robert Shipstealer sign here) The Annexation of Austria *Austria - (Hannah Bluefeather sign here) The disputes regarding Russia and its official annexation into The Spanish Republic ''Many people are under the impression that when I started the game, I was Spanish. That's in fact false. The first nation that I joined/founded was Russia in my first ever guild, Demons of Heaven. After The EITC destroyed it, I joined them to find out why, etc. you can read my biography for the full detailed story. Anyways, I became the king of Spain, then the king of France by marriage to Duchess, but remembered that I still had Russia, so I decided to speak publicly about that title and made The Delta Empire to remind people that I still ruled it. Shortly after this, Benjamin Macmorgan went on The POTCO Players Wiki and declared himself The Czar. He was however, unaware that I ruled it. But, when I informed him that I did, he downright refused to give it back. I was very infuriated at first, but after taking into consideration that I already had Spain and France, I decided to let it go, but told him that once he left Russia/gave it up, all powers would be immediately given directly back to me. He agreed with this. However, when he did end up leaving, he handed it down to Mallace, who then split Russia in half and gave the underdeveloped part to Garland. This is what instigated The Paradoxian War. In my mind, and in the history books, Russia was/is technically mine, but to prove to them that even if it wasn't, I could get it back, I began The Paradoxian War in which case we dominated and conquered 90% of Europe." Category:Blog posts